


Выхода нет

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Depression, First Kiss, M/M, Suicide, This really may not be the fic you're looking for., Torture, suicide ideation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока и Джона похитили и лишили свободы. Смогут ли они выдержать пытки? И, самое главное, найдут ли выход?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выхода нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Premeditated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/694372) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/1951678

— Это ведь не конец, — Джон мягко и понимающе улыбается.

— Правда?

— Да. Это _всего лишь_ конец.

Джон прижимает осколок стекла к запястью Шерлока и, не отрываясь от серых глаз, в одно движение рассекает изящную руку вдоль до сгиба локтя. Он не чувствует боль, лишь слышен нежный шепот крови, мягкими волнами струящейся по коже.  
___

— Их возвращение — только вопрос времени. 

Шерлок пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но ему мешают сломанные ребра. На фоне всех иных проблем эта кажется практически ничтожной — у Джона перелом двух пальцев, а из пореза над глазом идет кровь.

— Они придут, — здесь незачем лгать, — но мне нужно время, чтобы придумать план побега, поэтому, будь добр, помолчи. 

Джон отвечает самодовольной ухмылкой. Им _всегда_ удается сбежать — не было еще такой ловушки, из которой бы Шерлок Холмс не нашел выхода. 

Даже час спустя, когда похитители приходят и начинают все сначала, яркая озорная искра все еще мелькает в целом, не заплывшем кровью глазу Джона, а детектив остается уверен, что и в этот раз они выберутся.  
___

Камера, три с половиной метра в ширину, четыре — в длину, холодный каменный пол и отсыревшие, со сколами, стены; здесь есть маленький матрас, два ведра, одно из которых наполовину наполнено водой, и осколок стекла. Шерлок нашел его в первый же день отчаянных поисков лазейки, когда был в камере один. Если у них найдут такой острый предмет, то немедленно заберут, так что Шерлок прячет его в небольшом проеме между полом и стеной. 

Холодно, сыро и скучно; Холмс наблюдает, как пальцы доктора медленно поглаживают выступающий камень на полу. Снова, и снова, и снова...

— Я найду выход отсюда, — произносит он, и Джон открывает глаза. Рана над его бровью почти затянулась, — значит, они провели в этой дыре плюс-минус две недели. — У них хватает мозгов посылать к нам разных людей для проверки, так что я не знаю, когда нам выпадет достаточно времени, чтобы сбежать. Но, думаю, попытаться стоит.

— Даже если времени будет навалом, — отвечает тот, — я не пройду и пары шагов. В последний раз они перестарались с моим коленом. Черт, как же больно. 

И Шерлок читает эту боль по глубокой складке на его лбу. Гнев начинает пылать ярко и охватывает все. Он ненавидит мужчин, что привезли их сюда и отняли все, кроме первобытной жажды выжить. Они даже не назвали причину их похищения — каждый вопрос оставался без ответа. Главным вопросом все так же оставалось "за что?"

Дверь с громким хлопком открывается, заставляя их вздрогнуть. Они уже знают, что их ждет — пытки, которым нет причины, нет конца и против которых нет оружия. Глядя, как Джон расправляет плечи и упрямо поднимает голову, Шерлок надеется лишь, что его собственное лицо не выдаст страха. За руки его ведут в промозглую и темную комнату с длинным узким столом.  
___

— Господи, если ты не перестанешь ходить туда-сюда, я тебе врежу. 

— Как будто ты можешь, — Шерлок мельком кидает взгляд на Джона. Ватсон лежит на матрасе, положив ногу на свою свернутую в ком куртку. Он ослабел, кожа посерела, а ключицу, что выступает из-под тонкой футболки, кажется, можно переломить в два счета.

Шерлок уже думает, как скоро это случится. 

Он пытается собрать в систему те крохи информации, что ему удалось собрать за это время. Но стены их маленькой тюрьмы сжимаются вокруг него и давят, давят...

Джон хватает его за кромку джинсов, а затем и за коленку, прерывая все попытки вывернуться. 

— Сядь, — голос, уверенный, не терпящий возражений и уверток, действует на детектива отрезвляюще, вырывает из пучины мыслей. — Ну наконец-то, спасибо. Так ведь и с катушек съехать недолго.

Шерлок в нетерпении перебирает пальцами.

— Я не могу просто _сидеть_. Я буду двигаться, пока я еще в состоянии это делать. Я не могу думать, Джон. Я просто... не могу, — Шерлок не успевает снова вскочить — единственная лампочка, освещающая комнату, гаснет, погружая мужчин в темноту. Она давно стала привычным соседом — пустая, холодная и острая. Именно в этой темноте Холмс ощущает злость на себя, на Джона, на растущий страх и постоянную боль. Контроль подорван, и, неожиданно для него самого, Шерлок осознает, что странный звук, пронзающий темноту — его собственный всхлип. Он сцепляет пальцы на затылке и утыкается лицом в коленки, чувствуя, как тело покрывается мелкой дрожью.

— Шерлок, Шерлок, все хорошо. Боже мой, — голос Джона совсем нетвердый, и это неправильно, это пугает и заставляет его трястись еще сильней. 

— Мы выберемся отсюда, я знаю, мы сможем, — Джон вслепую находит лицо Шерлока. Ладонь, что прижалась к его щеке, холодна, как лед. Ватсон отнимает его подбородок от груди, и вот уже другой щеки касается покрытое колючей щетиной лицо. В отличие от ладони, оно теплое, почти горячее. Это первый раз за эти дни, когда чье-то касание приносит утешение, и Шерлок жадно хватается за него. Изголодавшись по простому теплу, они уже не могут оторваться: вот Джон судорожно притягивает его к себе, и теперь они оба сидят на тонкой подстилке, крепко сцепившись друг с другом. Шерлок затихает, чувствуя легкое дыхание Джона около уха, и пытается вспомнить, через сколько секунд наступает смерть при повреждении сонной артерии.  
___

Их единственная попытка сбежать была обречена на провал, кажется, с самого начала, несмотря на тщательное планирование и всю возможную подготовку. В назначенный день Шерлок аккуратно берет за завернутый в старый носок конец осколка и подкрадывается к двери. Когда она открывается, являя озадаченного охранника, детектив выпрыгивает из-за двери, обхватывает его за шею и молниеносно проводит по ней стеклом. Движение растягивает его больные ребра, и Шерлок до крови кусает губу, лишь бы сдержать крик и не поднять тревогу. Джону удается только выбежать за пределы камеры, прежде чем воздух разрезает жужжание электрошоковых пистолетов.

К ужасу Холмса, под маской охранника обнаруживается толстый слой плотной ткани, который не позволяет стеклу прорваться и нанести реальный вред. Как только Шерлок осознает безысходность ситуации, его настигает удар в голову, и тут же, без промедления следующий — под дых. Он с глухим стоном падает на землю, и, схватившись за живот, украдкой прячет осколок в тайную дыру в стене.

Охранник обыскивает его дважды, медленно проходит по комнате в поисках оружия и затем награждает Шерлока еще одним синяком под глазом, когда тот отказывается отдать "свою маленькую игрушку". Джона, покрытого ожогами от шокеров, швыряют на пол и запирают дверь. Лампочка гаснет, и вот они снова одни в темноте.

— Скольких ты видел? — шепчет Шерлок. 

— Дюжину. Похоже, они тратят целое состояние, удерживая нас здесь. Поверить не могу.

— Около пятисот фунтов в неделю, плюс охрана. Всего тридцать штук? Дороговато, тебе не кажется?

— Зато исключает возможность сбежать. Черт знает, сколько на этот раз мы просидим без света.

— Но мы узнали хоть что-то, Джон. Это того стоит, — и правда, стоит узнать, как далеко могут зайти их похитители. Даже бессмысленные дни, когда они поют кошмарные современные поп-хиты и рождественские гимны — любые песни, лишь бы не сойти с ума.  
___

— Знаешь, в каком только дерьме мы с тобой ни побывали, это переходит все гребаные границы, — Джон пытается подвинуться, но тут же останавливается, пытаясь сдержать накатившую дрожь. Шерлок, хотя и ослабевший от боли и голода, все же замечает, что у друга жар. Небольшой, но так или иначе… Его собственные ребра все так же болят, и каждый вдох острыми лезвиями отзывается в боку. Вдобавок сегодня прибавилась россыпь маленьких круглых ожогов от сигарет на плечах, а правая кисть раздулась и почти почернела. 

Вряд ли Джону чем-то лучше: коленка опухла еще больше, так что двигается он с трудом; два сломанных пальца левой руки тоже приобрели синеватый оттенок. По подсчетам Холмса, их держат здесь уже два месяца. У крыс появляются имена.

— Никто не придет, верно? — говорит Джон. Шерлок кивает в ответ: 

— Я не думаю, что им удастся нас найти. Майкрофт уже давно бы нашел нас, если бы мог.

Шерлок вяло ковыряет ложкой в кашеподобной субстанции в тарелке и думает. Думает, когда же он в последний раз ел мясо. А фрукты? Или пил чай? Вроде бы такая простая вещь... Хотелось бы хоть еще разок почувствовать горький и горячий вкус кофе на языке, ощутить, как бодрость разливается по венам, даря телу драгоценную энергию. 

— Убил бы сейчас за чашку чая, — вдруг объявляет Джон, и Шерлок смеется. Джон, может, и не обладает даром дедукции, но с интуицией у него все в порядке. Одно из многих качеств, которые Шерлок так любит в Джоне. 

Какое объемное слово — "любовь". 

Шерлок раздумывает над его значением, когда ему переламывают все кости в стопах.  
___

— Все хорошо, Шерлок, все будет хорошо, Господи, вот ублюдки!

Волны гнева, исходящие от доктора, настолько сильны, что их можно почувствовать. Его руки дрожат в паре дюймов над покалеченными ногами. Шерлок не может открыть глаза — свет от лампы слишком сильный, слишком яркий; острая боль маячит где-то на границе его сознания. Может, если держать глаза закрытыми, все пройдет само собой?

Джон кладет его ноги к себе на колени, сильные пальцы уверенным движением надавливают на лодыжку. Шерлок вскрикивает от ужасной боли и пытается отодвинуться. 

— Черт, прости, я знаю, что больно, но ты должен терпеть, мне надо вправить кости, а то ты никогда не сможешь ходить, Боже мой, пожалуйста, Шерлок! — звук рвущейся ткани, затем растущее давление на внутреннюю поверхность стопы, и момент, когда он _чувствует_ , как смещаются кости, наполнен судорожными вдохами вперемешку со всхлипами. Шерлок вслепую натыкается рукой на плечо друга, тут же вцепляется в него худыми пальцами. 

— Вот так, Шерлок, правильно, держись за меня, я все исправлю, — так больно слышать слезы и ужас в родном до боли голосе. — Ты только держись.  
___

— Ты видел их лица?

— Один раз. Увидел отражение в раковине. У него была борода. 

— А я еще не видел. Но хотел бы. Чтобы, знаешь, знать, кому я в будущем сверну глотку. 

— Ты никогда никому не свернешь глотку, Джон. 

— Спорим?

— Нет, ты будешь ломать шеи. Мороки меньше, и на это требуется сила, опыт и знание дела. Чего, между прочим, у тебя больше, чем достаточно, хотя сил бы не помешало. 

— Спасибо за комплимент. 

— Пожалуйста. А вот я бы перерезал им горло. 

— Ты смог бы. Как только выберемся? — Джон заговорщически протягивает руку. Шерлок пожимает ее: 

— Как только выберемся.  
___

Шерлок пристально рассматривает их единственное оружие — осколок матового стеклышка ( _тонкий, острый, вероятнее всего от старой керосиновой или газовой лампы_ ) и, дожидаясь прихода Джона, старается унять нервную дрожь в пальцах. Он никогда не знает, какие пытки они придумали на этот раз, и вернется ли Джон вообще. Шерлок вдавливает стеклышко в палец и с интересом замечает, как мало усилий требуется, чтобы выступила кровь. После — открывается дверь и Джона кидают на пол.

Футболка пропала, зато с него ручьями катится пот; Джон в изнеможении падает на колени — Шерлок едва успевает поймать его и смягчить падение собственным телом. Заглянув за плечо друга, он едва сдерживает подступившую тошноту. 

Спина превратилась в кроваво-красное месиво из вздувшихся волдырей и ожогов, по форме напоминающих солнце, как будто его "рисовали" специально.

Шерлок, проклиная все на свете, укладывает Джона на тонкий матрас. Скинув свою рваную рубашку, окунает ее в холодную воду в ведре и аккуратно укрывает спину.

— Ммм, так лучше, — заплетающимся языком говорит Джон. — В этот раз было реально хреново. 

— Как будто в прошлый было лучше, — фыркает Шерлок.

— Было не _так_ больно. Я устал от этого, Шерлок. 

Холмс садится около него, вслушиваясь в прерывистое дыхание, и время от времени меняет самодельный компресс. Джон не спит, но хотя бы отдыхает. И, когда он протягивает руку в молчаливой просьбе, Шерлок просто переплетает их пальцы в ответ, откидывает голову на стенку и думает.

Джон был прав в те первые недели. Никто за ними не придет. Мучители не планируют их убивать, они хотят продержать их как можно дольше, причиняя почти невыносимую боль. Шерлок практически не может двигать ногами, хотя Джон пожертвовал своей рубашкой, чтобы крепко их перевязать. 

Шерлок смотрит на него, неподвижно лежащего на холодном каменном полу, и слушает быстрое и сбивчивое дыхание. Потом достает из тайника осколок и долго переворачивает его в руках.

Он знает, что больно не будет. Один-единственный разрез вдоль руки или шеи может подарить им желанную свободу, вырвать из плена бесконечной боли, скуки, постоянной темноты и опасно сужающегося лабиринта его разума.  
___

— Отдай.

— Нет. 

— Дай или мне придется применить силу. 

Шерлок прячет стекло в карман:

— Нет. Пожалуйста. Я не... Я не говорю _сейчас_. Но признай: мы здесь можем остаться на долгие месяцы или даже года.

— Они либо остановятся, либо убьют нас в один прекрасный день.

— Очень сомневаюсь. 

— Я не позволю им вот так выиграть. Мы как будто сдаемся!

— Нет. Это победа. Они нас тут будут держать, сколько душе угодно. Годами, Джон. Представь только! И так прошло уже много месяцев, — Шерлок глубоко вздыхает. — Я лучше буду решать сам за себя. 

— Я... Я не могу даже подумать о том, чтобы убить тебя. Ты же об этом просишь. Чтобы я убил тебя.

— Я прошу о помощи. Ты только поможешь мне. Ты врач, и знаешь, как это сделать точно. В этом ты лучше меня. 

— О, всегда мечтал услышать это.

Больше они об этом не говорят. Но Шерлок видит, как в голове Джона все чаще мелькают мысли, как он долго смотрит на его руки; каждый раз, когда его трясет от нескончаемой боли, каждый раз, когда Шерлок приходит с очередного испытания и кровь капает с его пальцев. 

Во время этой пытки он думал о заветном осколке — сладком обещании тишины и покоя, о теплой улыбке Джона и его заботливых руках. Целую вечность спустя он, наконец, снова окажется рядом со своим блоггером. Его рвет при виде своих только что искалеченных рук и вывернутых пальцев. Он привык к боли, но эта — острая и беспощадная в местах, где сломанные кости проглядываются через тонкую кожу, которая покрывается бордовыми синяками и распухает около разбитых костяшек. 

— Господи Боже, что они сделали с твоими красивыми руками, — Джон исследует каждый палец, старается сместить кости на их прежнее место и затем перевязывает их теми жалкими лоскутами ткани, что у них остались. Шерлок, дрожа, прижимает руки к груди и позволяет Джону усадить его к себе между ног. Доктор обвивает его все еще сильными руками за плечи и притягивает к себе, а Шерлок в свою очередь зарывается носом ему в шею. Позднее он вспоминает о больной спине друга, прижатой к шершавой стене, и начинает отодвигаться, но Джон лишь вздыхает и обнимает еще крепче. Шерлок чувствует прикосновение теплых и сухих губ к виску. 

— Эй, не шевелись. Знаешь же, что болит меньше, когда расслабишься, — несколько минут они сидят в полной тишине под тусклым светом одинокой лампочки. Шерлока клонит в сон от перегрузки, но вскоре он вновь слышит тихий голос. — Ты прав. Я не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать еще больше. Но я не хочу умирать, Шерлок, не хочу.

— Я тоже. Но все же лучше, чем это, — детектив хочет взглянуть на него, но Джон не выпускает его из рук. Даже не дает пошевелиться. — Представь их лица, когда они зайдут, а мы такие лежим в луже крови.

— Шерлок! — восклицает он, смеясь, а, успокоившись, тихо говорит: — Знаешь, я люблю тебя, — не ожидая такого, Шерлок замирает. — Уже довольно давно. Я просто хочу сказать тебе это, пока могу и пока мы еще живы. Я иногда думаю, что, если бы не все это, может, у нас что-нибудь бы и получилось.

Боже.

Шерлока переполняют эмоции, они рвутся через край и лишают покоя; он выпутывается из объятий Джона и заглядывает ему в глаза. Так хочется провести рукой по этим покрасневшим щекам, но он останавливается на полпути, вспомнив про изуродованные пальцы. К счастью, Джон понял его намерения, потому что в следующую секунду он притягивает его близко-близко, так что Шерлок оказывается у него на коленях. Они сидят, щека к щеке, и Шерлок не может произнести ни слова, может лишь повернуть голову и провести по его губам своими один раз, два, три, прежде чем поцеловать по-настоящему, медленно, нежно, давая понять без слов свои желания и мечты об их будущем, которому не суждено свершиться.  
___

В конце концов, незатухающая лампа становится последней каплей. 

Свет не выключали так давно, что им приходится спать по очереди, уткнувшись другому в шею и закрывая друг другу глаза. Шерлок больше не может ни думать, ни фокусироваться на чем-то; он осознает, что перестал решать математические задачи в уме, что начал терять в этой скуке элементарные знания по химии, геологии и физике. Реальность превращается в настоящий кошмар, когда, заглянув в Чертоги разума, он натыкается на паутину из боли, страха и галлюцинаций. Он крепче обхватывает Джона и прячет лицо между его лопаток. 

— Пожалуйста, — шепотом умоляет он, — пожалуйста...

Джон замирает, вздыхает глубоко и медленно и поворачивается в кольце худых рук, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. 

— Это будет быстро.

— Я знаю. Вместе. Прости, что с моими руками я не могу сделать это для тебя. Пожалуйста, только не отступайся. Не дай мне уйти без тебя. 

— Обещаю. Вместе. Всегда. Сначала ты, потом я. Должно быть быстро.

Это и правда быстро. Джон всегда знает, о чем говорит. Он садится рядом с Шерлоком, берет правую руку и прикладывает стекло к запястью. А потом крепко целует. Только один раз.

— Как бы я хотел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, — произносит Шерлок. — Я не готов к _концу_.

— Это ведь не конец, — Джон мягко и понимающе улыбается. 

— Правда?

— Да. Это _всего лишь_ конец.  
___

Несколько секунд спустя, Шерлок чувствует, как замедляется сердце, как голова Джона опускается ему на плечо и как горячая кровь покидает их вены. Голова кружится, становится легко и потрясающе свободно. Перед тем, как отключиться, он совершенно точно уверен, что слышит чьи-то крики.  
___

Моргнув, он видит свет. Мягкий, с тусклым зеленым отливом. Он должен понять, что это значит, но никак не выходит. Запахи. Он чувствует запахи.  
___

— Ну наконец-то, слава тебе, Господи. 

Шерлок открывает глаза.  
Реальность обрушивается на него со всей тяжестью — мир обретает звуки, мир наполняется запахами, мир стучит болью в висках и ломает тело. Мир перед ним сплетается в чье-то лицо. Лестрейд.

На ум приходит только одно слово:

— Джон? — шепот слышится странно, как будто со стороны.

— Рядом с тобой, — кивает Лестрейд. Он тут же переводит взгляд на соседнюю койку: Джон точно лежит рядом, весь бледный, рука его от запястья до локтя туго перевязана, а из вены торчит игла с проводом. Он шевелится и открывает глаза, обратив непонимающий взор на инспектора.

Неожиданно Шерлок вспоминает все и, подняв собственную руку, видит ее в точно таких же бинтах. 

— Вы, ребята, счастливчики, — продолжает Лестрейд. — Вам перерезали вены и оставили умирать. Хорошо, что мы подоспели вовремя. Боже, Шерлок, я думал, что никогда вас не найду. Спасибо твоему брату. 

Шерлок молча кивает. Он все еще очень слаб, и разговор кажется выше его сил. Лестрейд, однако, быстро догадывается, что к чему. 

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, а вы отдыхайте. Майкрофт обещал зайти ближе к обеду. Так рад снова вас видеть. 

Шерлок закрывает глаза и слышит, как захлопывается дверь. 

Бинты, такие чистые и белые, скрывают так много. В последний раз посмотрев на руку, он поднимает глаза и упирается взглядом в изучающего его Джона. У него все та же борода и спутанные, отросшие, но чистые волосы.

Все думают, что их с Джоном чуть не убили.

Шерлок чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, и Джон тут же улыбается в ответ.

Они-то знают, что им это удалось.


End file.
